


Make up or break up

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Series: Nightmare's Gang [31]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Death, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Comforting, Crying, Drawing, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, False Accusations, Fear, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Moving Out, Night Terrors, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Phobias, Sobbing, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Ink has a really bad feeling about it this time. He doesn't even remember what he'd done to upset Vigour.





	Make up or break up

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Ink - X  
Vigour - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Ink woke up in the house he shared with Vigour. Something felt off but he didn't know what.

Vigour was rummaging through the cupboard. A suitcase on the floor next to him already filled with his clothes.

"Vigour?" Ink asked. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Vigour said harshly, in a sharp tone that held frustration and annoyance in it.

Ink frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Vigour pulled out his clothes and put them in his suitcase, glaring at Ink angrily. "What isn't wrong?"

"Vigour?" Ink asked, sounding a bit scared. What was happening?

Vigour scoffed angrily before he kneeled down and zipped up his suitcase. His movements quick, messy and angry.

Ink gasped quietly in shock.

"Are you leaving?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Vigour said with a frown and stood up, pulling up his suitcase to carry it with him.

"What? Why?" Ink asked, sounding a bit scared.

"Why?" Vigour turned his skull towards Ink with a glare. "Because I'm sick of you."

Ink flinched harshly.

... Vigour was sick of him...?

Vigour scoffed before walking out the door with everything he had.

Ink quickly went after Vigour.

"Please don't leave! What did I do wrong?" He asked panickedly.

"What didn't you do wrong?!" Vigour snapped harshly as he continued to walk down the hall. "You never think before you do. You never learn from your mistakes. You never tried and you hurt others like their suffering is a game! Not to mention your fear of white is annoying! Who is scared of a colour?! That does not make any sense and it is not justified!"

Ink froze, staring at Vigour with tears in his eye sockets.

"I'm so tired of comforting you every time you cry like a baby!" Vigour scowled hatefully. "I'm tired of fixing your mistakes and your problems which you don't even try to fix! I'm tired of you!"

Ink sobbed quietly, his Soul stinging in pain.

"Oh look at that," Vigour said angrily as he turned around. "You're crying again. This is what a Creator of AUs looks like? What a joke. Someone so pathetic is the person everyone looks up to and feared for centuries. How could I ever be the same person with someone as horrible as you? I've never harmed others nor tried to kill them."

"I wonder how much dust is on your hands _Inky_." he said Ink's name sarcastically and mockingly, almost making it sound like an insult.

Ink sobbed harshly, sinking to his knees. He hadn't meant to...

"Useless." Vigour frowned before walking away into the shadows. Inside the shadows was... white. White creatures that shifted around him. They wanted to take him away.

Ink's eye sockets widened when he saw the white.

"Vigour!" He tried to warn him.

"Fuck off, Ink." Vigour growled lowly, glaring over his shoulder at Ink. "We're done. I don't want anything to do with you."

The white seemed to smile happily as it shifted before one wrapped around Vigour's neck tightly, not like he showed that he was in pain.

Ink sobbed harshly.

"Vigour!! Get out of there!!" He called fearfully.

More white wrapped around Vigour tightly. He looked down as more and more white took over him, eating him bit by bit. He looked unaffected even as his body was eaten alive by the white.

Ink tried to get up but he couldn't.

"Vigour!!!" He shouted desperately.

The white had gotten to his ribs. Vigour looked at Ink blankly. "Look at you. You can't even save the one you love because of your fear. How stupid."

A tendril of white sliced Vigour's head off as the rest engulfed him, eating him until there was nothing left. He'd been consumed by the white.

Ink sobbed harshly as he stared at the scene.

"NO!!!" He shouted desperately.

~~~

Vigour was woken up by a scream. He pushed himself off his bed and looked around in confusion. His sleep muddled mind confused but his Soul told him to check on Ink.

He got out of bed and walked out the door of his bedroom, walking down the hall to Ink's room.

Ink struggled slightly, sobbing hysterically in his sleep.

Vigour didn't bother knocking and opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Ink on the bed and rushed to his side. "Ink? Ink wake up! Ink you're dreaming!"

Ink sobbed, curling up tightly. He'd been unable to stop the white. He was useless.

Vigour frowned before he put a gentle hand on Ink's skull. He ignored the phantoms pains warning him to pull away despite how uncomfortable it was. "Shh... Shh... Inky. Ink please wake up. It's me. It's Vigour. Wake up."

Ink flinched slightly as he woke up.

Vigour smiled down at Ink when he opened his eyes. "Hey Inky. Are you okay?"

Ink shook his head, crying quietly. He tried to wipe away his tears but they were quickly replaced with new ones.

"Shh..." Vigour hushed softly and he rubbed Ink's skull. His other hand went up to gently wipe away Ink's tears with this thumb. "It's okay Inky. It's okay. It's just a nightmare."

Ink sobbed quietly.

"Please don't.. please don't leave me..."

Vigour frowned in concern before he leaned close to nuzzle Ink. "I won't leave you Ink. What happened?"

Ink sniffled quietly.

"You left me, I'm so pathetic, I'm sorry, you got attacked by the white, I couldn't stop it..." He replied, sobbing.

"Shh... shh.." Vigour hushed softly and sat on the bed. "Calm down Inky. Slow down. I can't understand you. Shh... just calm down first. Don't push yourself."

Ink curled up a bit, sobbing quietly.

"Shh..." Vigour hushed softly before slowly and loosely wrapping his arms around Ink. "Shh... it's alright Ink. It's alright."

Ink was very glad for the touch, calming down slowly. He wiped away his tears, sniffling quietly.

Vigour kept up the soft reassurance as he gently rubbed Ink's back to calm him.

Ink sniffled quietly once he had mostly calmed down.

"I'm sorry." He apologised quietly.

"For what?" Vigour asked immediately, his voice soft and gentle as he looked down at Ink.

"For being this pathetic..." Ink replied quietly. Would Vigour leave him?

Vigour frowned and pulled away to look into Ink's eyes, taking his cheek gently. "Hey, you are not pathetic. You are awesome. Why would you think that?"

"Because I always cry for no reason..." Ink replied quietly.

"You don't do that." Vigour said softly. "You cry because you feel emotions Ink. You feel sad. You feel scared. You feel guilty. You feel _something_. Something so strong that it makes you cry. And I understand that. You never cry without a reason. _Never_."

Ink sniffled slightly, wiping away his tears.

"Are you really planning on leaving me?" He asked, his voice shaky.

Vigour shook his skull with a small smile. "I'm not planning on leaving you Inky. Unless you abuse me- which you won't- I won't ever leave."

Ink looked incredibly relieved.

"Thanks..." He said softly. "I love you."

Vigour hugged Ink close with a smile. "I love you too Inky."

Ink smiled a small bit, leaning into the touch.

Vigour pulled away after a moment since he was getting uncomfortable. "Are you okay to go back to sleep?"

Ink shook his head. He didn't want to face the white again. He didn't really need that much sleep anyways.

"Okay." Vigour said softly. "Do you want anything?"

"I just want to go draw something on not-white paper." Ink replied quietly.

Vigour smiled and nodded before pulling away. "I'll go get your sketchbook. Paints or pencils?"

"Paint. Thanks." Ink replied quietly, wiping away the last of his tears.

Vigour nodded and went towards the art room for the supplies. Once there he grabbed Ink's sketchbook, loving the smell of paper around him and Ink's sash with some brushes. He carried them back to Ink's room and handed him everything with a smile. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Ink mumbled quietly as he took everything. He sat cross-legged on his bed and tried to think of something to draw.

Vigour sat next to him with a small smile, yawning slightly before rubbing his eyes. It was still late and he was still sleepy.

Ink just started drawing some lines, colouring the spaces between them.

Vigour watched Ink as he drew but his eyes were getting heavy.

Ink relaxed as he drew slowly.

Vigour laid on Ink's pillow because he was getting tired. Unknowingly his eyes had closed and he drifted off soon after.

Ink smiled slightly when he was done and looked over at Vigour. He smiled softly when he saw that the other was asleep.

Vigour was laying on Ink's pillow, half his face in the fluffy material with his hand under the pillow and he was curled up slightly.

Ink turned to Vigour fully and began drawing him to distract himself from his nightmare.

Vigour stayed sound asleep, unaware of Ink painting him.

Ink smiled a bit. Vigour was cute. He hoped he didn't mind being drawn...

~~~

Vigour stirred awake when light hit him. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, wondering with his sleepy mind what had happened.

Ink was asleep next to him, sleeping peacefully.

Vigour looked to the side and smiled slightly when he saw Ink. He laid back down and put an arm around Ink with a smile before drifting off back to sleep.

A smile appeared on Ink's face at the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
